<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet Vandal by etherealmeido</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957618">Velvet Vandal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido'>etherealmeido</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Edgeplay, F/F, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25957618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealmeido/pseuds/etherealmeido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joy has been sneaking out to vandalize public property. Irene has her suspicions, and gets Wendy to help her punish the culprit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet Vandal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request I worked on. "Joy playing punk &amp; being a brat, sneaking out at night &amp; spraying Graffitis to a government building, vandalizing things etc. Wendy &amp; Irene teaching her a little lesson about her misbehavior"</p>
<p>If you would liek to send me a request, please send them to stardustseulgi.tumblr.com</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>News was spreading quickly. Every few nights for the last month, someone had been going around destroying public property. Smashing parts off of statues. Spray painting office buildings. Breaking into back door employee entrances of stores and stealing small items. It was starting to get out of hand. No one could even tell if it was a single vandal acting alone, or a small group of people.</p>
<p>Wendy had noticed the reports coming up more and more often in the news. She brought it up with the others one afternoon at the dorm. Everyone thought it was terrible. But they knew the problem would just have to take care of itself. There wasn’t much they could really do to stop it.</p>
<p>“Do you think it would be fun? Being able to just go out and have that kind of personal freedom?” Joy asked the others.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Yeri raised the question. Trying to understand what Joy was thinking.</p>
<p>“You can get your pent up aggression out. And no one has to know what is going on. You can break things. You can take some snacks and small meals. You can deface buildings to show them you’re in  charge. And no one will ever know who did it.”</p>
<p>“Since there’s no witness, there’s no discipline…” Seulgi thought out loud.</p>
<p>“Exactly! It must be such a great feeling to get away with it all.” Joy said with a smirk that caught Irene’s attention. “Anyway, I’m off.” Joy told them as she left the others to get ready for plans she made for the day.</p>
<p>Something didn’t sit right with Irene. Late at night she could hear one of the girls entering the dorm, and wandering the halls. She hadn’t thought much about it. But now she was going to start taking things more seriously. She went to bed like usual, and when she heard the floors creaking in the middle of the night, she got out of bed. Opening her door slightly to look out, she saw her. It was Joy walking back to her room at 4 am.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>The next day, Irene kept thinking about what she saw. She had her suspicions, but she didn’t want to jump to conclusions. Everyone was already up and about like usual. Everyone except Joy. When she finally came out of her room close to non, Irene decided to see if she could get any admissions of guilt from her.</p>
<p>“Late night last night?” She asked, not bothering to turn her face to the girl.</p>
<p>“I met up with Jung Yerin again. We just went out and lost track of time.” She replied.</p>
<p>Joy grabbed some food and quickly left the room to get herself out of the situation. Not buying the story, Irene asked Wendy if she had heard anything else about the vandalism. And just as she thought, last night there were more reports of property being broken and tagged.</p>
<p>Irene was losing her patience. She decided it was time to put Joy in her place. If she wanted to just keep trying to get away with her new “freedom,” she was going to have to find out that it didn’t come without a cost. The leader began to gather her thoughts on what she could do. And when she came up with a plan, she puled Wendy aside to talk to her about it. Wendy was having a hard time believing it would be Joy at first But everything seemed to fall into place.</p>
<p>“I’ll stay up and listen for her leaving. Then I’ll get you, and we can go set up and wait for her to come back.” Irene explained. Wendy nodded and agreed to help out. This was getting her heart racing already, but both the girls were excited for what they were about to do.</p>
<p>- - -</p>
<p>On another night, Joy once again returned from her secret activities. Getting back into the dorm, it seemed like no one was up. She was free to get back to her room unseen. As she got to her room, she closed the door behind her. She flipped on the lights, and was startled for a moment when she turned to see who was on her bed. Irene and Wendy were both waiting for her. And near them were some toys.</p>
<p>The girls sprang up, and grabbed Joy. Irene took hold of her from behind. Her arms reaching up and taking grip of her shoulders. Her chest pressed against the tall girl’s back. Joy struggled and started to shout at them. Kicking her feet and thrashing her torso around. Wendy quickly covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the objections.</p>
<p>“We know it was you. We know you’re the one vandalizing everything when you keep sneaking out at night.” Wendy explained in detail exactly what they had seen in the reports, and how they were confident they found the “criminal.”</p>
<p>“You keep thinking you aren’t going to get punished for what you’ve done. But we’re going to make sure you stop.” Irene said softly into her ear from behind. “We can’t have you getting put in jail. But we will take some of your freedom and show you how it feels to be harassed.”</p>
<p>Joy rolled her eyes. She had no idea what they were going on about. Of course she was the one doing those things in the news. But she felt like this whole thing was childish. She looked down and watched as Wendy started to pull her pants and underwear down and off of her legs. The older girl got on her knees and started to gently rub her fingers on top of the girl’s vulva. Feeling her soft skin and admiring what she was seeing for a moment before she got started.</p>
<p>Wendy licked her fingers, and started to slip them inside. Joy could feel her tiny fingers exploring her insides. She started out slowly. Moving in and out of her. Her hand pushed deep, and her fingertips curled as she started to play with her sensitive spot. She could feel her fingers getting covered in Joy’s juices as she continued to tease her. The tall girl started to move and grind against the hand invading her body. Letting herself relax and enjoy her “punishment.” But just as she started to get into it, Wendy took her hand away from her. The vandal let out a moan of disappointment as she saw it was coming to an end right when she was getting into it. Wendy moved her face close, and gave it a few quick licks. Teasing her clit with her tongue before also bringing that to an anticlimactic end.</p>
<p>Irene let go of her grip on the girl. She took Joy’s top, and rolled it up to expose her breasts. As she worked on that, Wendy walked to the bed and grabbed some of the supplies they had brought with them. She took 2 small egg vibrators, and some clear tape. She put  one on each of Joy’s nipples, and taped them into place. She took the wireless remotes, and set them to a low speed.</p>
<p>Irene took a moment to get herself undressed behind the girl. And when Wendy finished her set up, she took her own clothes off. Irene grabbed another toy off of the bed. A large vibrator. Thick in size, and a powerful motor inside of it. Irene forced Joy onto the ground. She fell to her knees, and Wendy took her arms. Putting her wrists together, and binding the younger girl’s hands with some fabric that she could tie up tight.</p>
<p>Joy sat there on the floor for a moment. But she could feel a small hand on her back. She was being pushed. Her body moved and exposed her hole again. The thick vibrator turned on and was being pressed against her entrance. It spread her wide as Irene pushed it inside of her. Joy let out a grunt as she felt it spreading her. And she grew wetter when she felt it stirring up her insides. Her eyes closed as she started to lose herself in the pleasure. Her bound hands hit the floor in front of her, and held her weight against them. Her hips shaking as she tried to maneuver the toy inside of her.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, she hadn’t seen what was going on in front of her. Wendy had taken a translucent blue glass dildo and put it in a harness. After she put it on herself, she got in front of Joy, and lined herself up. She pressed the tip up to her lips. Joy obeyed the silent command. She parted her lips and readied her tongue without opening her eyes. Wendy slid right in, and pushed about half of her length into her mouth.</p>
<p>The girl could feel the toy behind her getting more aggressive. But suddenly it came to a complete stop. Joy started to fuck herself on it. Bouncing her body back against that, and forward again to put Wendy’s strap deep into her mouth again. She continued back and forth until her moans got much louder with each of her thrusts. Just as she thought she was about to hit her orgasm, the toy in her pussy was suddenly and without warning ripped straight out of her. It glistened with her juices as it was pulled back out into the air. Joy moaned with a disappointment as she felt it leave her body. She was so close, and suddenly left with nothing. She was going to try to use her bound hands to quickly finish herself off. But Wendy saw her, and quickly bent her knees down to grab hold of her upper arms in an attempt to stop her.</p>
<p>“Did we say you get to cum? You think you’re supposed to enjoy this?” Wendy questioned.</p>
<p>Joy looked up at her with an annoyed expression in her eyes and brows. The older girl took the face as a sign of resistance and decided to push herself deeper than before. Hitting the back of her throat and choking her a little with the glass toy. The girl coughed as she struggled to handle the sudden force. Wendy pulled out, and saw the trail of spit connecting back to her lips before it broke.</p>
<p>Irene took charge, and laid Joy on her side on the floor. She flopped over, and let her bound hands rest in front of her torso. She laid in that position for a moment, and wondered what the point was if she wasn’t even allowed to cum. Wendy got on the floor, and positioned herself. Raising one of Joy’s legs out of the way. She took the toy that was slick with Joy’s saliva, and started to push it into her pussy.</p>
<p>Her juices made the penetration noisy as Wendy began to thrust herself in and out of her. The toys on her breasts started to get more intense, as Irene took the remote and turned up the intensity. One rattled against the floor as her body started to roll over more onto one side. Once more time the stimulation started to get to her.</p>
<p>“Don’t stop, Wendy. I-I’m almost there.” Joy softly said as she could feel her building orgasm coming back. And just as she said so, Wendy completely stopped. Pulling the toy out of her. “What the hell?!” Joy shouted in anger.</p>
<p>The older girls laughed at her. Watching her lay there helpless until they decided she was allowed to finish. Her frustration was starting to get in the way of anything else. And her mood was ruined more quickly.</p>
<p>“Maybe we should just leave you like this.” Wendy said to her with a smug grin. “Maybe you need to learn how frustrated you made others feel with your actions.”</p>
<p>“You think I couldn’t just finish myself?” Joy replied.</p>
<p>“Not if we tie your hands to the post and take the toys away from you.” Irene said, as she threatened to bind her hands further and remove Joy’s only hopes of stimulating herself. “We could leave you in your room like this all night and day if we wanted, you know.” She threatened.</p>
<p>The younger girl thought for a moment. She wanted to keep up her bratty act and dare them to do it. But she knew how bad she needed to cum right now. She just couldn’t handle it anymore.</p>
<p>Please just fuck me.“ Joy muttered under her breath.</p>
<p>"What was that?” Irene asked.</p>
<p>“I need it! Just finish me. Please!” Joy demanded them to continue. “I’m sorry. I won’t sneak out like that again.” Her desperation was taking over. And the girls finally took mercy on her.</p>
<p>Wendy put her glass dildo back in her with a sudden hard thrust. Joy grunted as she felt it hit her insides hard. She wasn’t ready for such an aggressive movement. And even though it hurt her, she was far more thankful to finally have it back in her again. The tall girl could feel herself being rolled over, and felt the toy spin inside of her as her body moved. She was laid on her back. Irene squatted over top of her face. She pressed her weight down on her face. Joy lapped up eagerly and as well as she could manage in her sex drunk state.</p>
<p>Wendy leaned forward over top of her a little, and bent Joy’s legs up toward her own torso. She thrust hard. Pounding Joy, and pushing her to her limits. She watched as she could see the toy getting more and more covered in the girl’s cum each time she would pull it back before her next quick thrust. The girl let out muffled screams directly into Irene’s pussy as she took her punishment.</p>
<p>Irene ground herself into the girl’s face. Her wetness started to drip out. Covering her lips and running down the sides of her face. Before long Irene came, and let lose into Joy’s open mouth. The girl never let up. Trying her best to please the leader and show how sorry she actually was. Irene started to play with one of her own nipples as she leaned back on one hand. Throwing her head back as she came again. Wendy could see Joy was hitting her orgasm, and watched as her body twitched. After pushing things a bit further for a bit longer, she gave one last deep thrust. Pushing the toy down to its base inside of her. Joy screamed once again as she had a final orgasm, and Irene came from her tongue again. Wendy took a moment to sit still, and ran her hand along Joy’s abs. Trying to calm the girl a bit as she gave her a moment to come back down.</p>
<p>After the girls were satisfied with their punishment, Wendy pulled out slowly, and both of them got off of her. They untied her wrists, and watched the mess of a girl they had turned her into. Irene ran her hand along the glass toy, and wiped her open palm along Joy’s neck and chest. Leaving her own juices on her as one final humiliation.</p>
<p>“If we have to do this again, we’ll make sure it isn’t a punishment you get to enjoy.” Irene told her. Making sure the girl understood that this was the last time they’d have mercy on her.</p>
<p>The days passed, and no new news had come up about the vandalism and tagging. It had seemed as though they had finally come to an end. Coincidentally, Joy stopped sneaking out at night too. It seemed that even though she still wouldn’t admit to being involved in it, Joy had learned to stop her misbehavior.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>